1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to accessing structures behind walls and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an access panel for covering an opening in a wall without drilling or screwing fasteners into the wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Walls, ceilings, floors, and other structures may contain small openings that are used to access components behind the structures. For example, an opening in a wall may provide a homeowner or contractor access to hidden electrical wiring or plumbing to complete a home improvement or repair project. An access panel may be arranged to cover the opening when access to the components is not needed.
An opening may be located in an area of a home that is highly visible to homeowners or guests. The structures behind the opening may also need to be regularly accessed. In such cases, the access panel attached to the opening may serve dual roles of (a) being a decorative item that blends into the surrounding structure and (b) providing efficient and convenient access to the hidden components. Conventional access panels fail or are less than optimal with respect to one or both of these roles.